


Three's the charm

by trxbblegum



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff, Gay, I hope mineta dies in this, Other, Possessive Behavior, Really Really Gay, Traitor!Bakugou, Traitor!Midoriya, Traitor!Todoroki, Villain!Todoroki, even I want to die, everyone wants to die, i mean I have everything planned, i swear I'm not just winging everything, midoriya wants to die, obviously, possessive boyfriends, probably gay, really gay, todoroki is gay, traitor au, villain!Bakugou, villain!deku, wheres the shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxbblegum/pseuds/trxbblegum
Summary: The mystery of the UA traitor. It was that one bothering, mysterious mist that was vaguely on the students' minds, yet the topic was never voiced. That was, until, Midoriya began acting.... secluded. Todoroki began being colder than usual, and Bakugou... well, let's say his outbursts decreased dramatically. These three were... an odd crowd. Separate, you wouldn't have to think twice. Midoriya was your average happy-go-lucky dude with the occasional stutter and oblivious behaviour, Todoroki was the lone wolf that particularly hung around in the background, away from attention yet still portraying an air of superiority, and Bakugou was just... angry. Like normal. Yeah, that's how it was meant to be. So how did it turn out like this?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of my first ever fanfic HEIDOF pls be patient with me I'm bad at English (aka my first and only language) and I have no creativity bless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone dies a little on the inside, but hey, that's relatable. Am I cool yet

✦

The mystery of the UA traitor. It was that one bothering, mysterious mist that was _vaguely_ on the students' minds, yet the topic was never voiced. That was, until, Midoriya began acting.... _secluded_. Todoroki began being colder than usual, and Bakugou... well, let's say his outbursts decreased **dramatically**. These three were... an odd crowd. Separate, you wouldn't have to think twice. Midoriya was your average happy-go-lucky dude with the occasional stutter and obvious behaviour, Todoroki was the lone wolf that particularly hung around in the background, away from attention yet still portraying an air of superiority, and Bakugou was just... angry. Like normal. Yeah, that's how it was meant to be. _So how did it turn out like this?_

Midoriya was standing there, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck whilst forcing a slight chuckle and a wobbly smile. "Hah... how do I say this..." He avoided eye contact with the rest of his peers- who were currently encased in ice. "I guess this is the end of the road for you, 1-A." He clapped his hand together as he finished his sentence, an awful beaming face heading their way. "Kacchan? Is the coast clear?" The green-haired boy called out, not looking at his classmates at all. Or should we say, ex-classmates.

He was greeted with a grunt. The bombshell blonde ruffled his own hair as he made his appearance into the room. "Yeah. Half n' Half is just finishing up collecting the stuff." He muttered, his naturally glaring red eyes scanning the rest of the people in the room. His eyes landed on Kirishima, a redhead colleague of his who had respected him from the start. Bakugou should be feeling sorry, but instead of regret, a look of disappointment flashed on his face. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight, hair-for-brains." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes then turning on his heel. "Fuckin' lame."

Midoriya just nervously chuckled at this, looking at Kirishima as he waved his hands in front as a gesture of apology. "D-Don't mind him, you know how it's like!" He reassured, laughing awkwardly at himself. "He's always like that, right?" His eyes met with confused crimson orbs. Midoriya lowered his hands and fiddled with his thumbs, biting his lip as the redhead stared him down. There was a silence in the room; it was cold; it was dark; it was... _scary_.

" _Why_?"

Midoriya' green eyes widened at the question. It was expected. He was expecting this question, so why was he still surprised? He looked back towards Kirishima, opening his mouth to answer. Come on. You even rehearsed this. Hurry up, Izuku. Answer him. Midoriya inhaled, only to remain silent. He may had prepared a script for that question, but it wasn't an answer. He looked down, waiting for Bakugou to call out to him and say when Todoroki was finished.

"Sorry."

✦✦✦

The car journey was silent. It was awkward, but understandable- after all, they had just betrayed their classmates of almost a year. They had broken their strong, built up trust with everyone. This was particularly hard on Midoriya, who was currently looking down at his own feet and frowning, his brows furrowing in thought. Todoroki lightly tapped the smaller boy's shoulder, causing him to jump a bit. "Midoriya. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, tilting his head along with the question in genuine concern. Bakugou just huffed and crossed his arms, looking at any other direction than Midoriya and Todoroki.

"Ah, I'm fine." The freckled boy smiled politely, placing a hand on Todorokis. Normally, this would fluster another boy in a normal relationship- but all three of them were used to each other. There were comfortable. They were touchy. "Thanks for the concern. By the way, didn't I tell you to call me Izuku?" He added, raising a brow. "It's okay now, we've... we've cut ties." He gave a light smile, "There's nothing to hide anymore." This was followed with a short, sharp 'tch' that came from Bakugou, who rolled his eyes. Todoroki lightly chuckled.

"Someone's grouchy." He smoothly commented, leaning into Midoriya naturally. Bakugou responded with a grumble which was mostly inaudible, but the other two could automatically guess that he snapped a short 'fuck off'. Midoriya stifled a giggle, snorting slightly and shaking his head. "I guess you're right, Shouto." Midoriya yawned as soon as he finished talking, also leaning into Todoroki. Bakugou casted an eye to his left, spotting both of his companions drifting off. He rolled his eyes yet again, scoffing before his hand found its way on top of Midoriya's, his chin propped onto the palm of his hand as he also closed his eyes. Midoriya's small lips formed a shy smile as his fingers curled around Bakugou's, his left hand snaking around Todoroki's waist- the latter boy currently dozing off. That didn't stop Todoroki from shifting his right arm in order to hold Midoriya's hand, his facial expression neutral as he fell asleep. Midoriya's smile grew as he snuggled in between the two, his hands clutching theirs as he too also dozed off. Today may have been a loss of good friends, but as long as he had Katsuki and Shouto, everything should be okay. Yeah. As long as they don't leave.

✦✦✦

"Kacchan... Kacchan... wake up..." Bakugou's eyes slowly blinked open, waking up to both the gentle sound of Midoriya's voice and the calming charm of his touch. He groaned, nudging Midoriya slightly and sitting up straight, looking at both Midoriya and Todoroki with his normal daily scowl. Before he could say anything, Todoroki butted in.

"We're here."

Bakugou looked past Todoroki's face, out of the car window to see that he was right. "Oh." He gave a short huff before violently opening the car door on his side, kicking it while open and dragging Midoriya out through his side, seeing as they were both still holding hands. Todoroki frowned at this, waiting to let Midoriya like the gentleman he is, but refrained from voicing his opinion and exited the car from the door nearest to him. He closed the door to save the driver from having to shut both the doors, then quickly followed Bakugou and Midoriya inside. Midoriya let out a small 'yelp' as Bakugou roughly tugged him inside, causing Bakugou to let go of his hand in slight, unvoiced concern. "The fuck- why's it so cold?" He mumbled loudly, stomping down the corridor impatiently. Midoriya and Todoroki followed closely, Todoroki overtaking Midoriya so he could emit the warmth of his quirk to make Bakugou more comfortable. Midoriya smiled at his unhesitant gesture, slowing down and watching their backs. He sighed quietly, stopping in the middle of the corridor and staring- both Bakugou and Todoroki walking further and further away from him. He was glad, really. Before, they were on terrible terms. Like, really really terrible terms. Midoriya would avoid them at all costs whenever they were at school. At Yuuei. "Yuuei." The word felt foreign to Midoriya's tongue, his brow furrowing in dismay. Was this really the right choice? Of course not. Of course he wanted to be a hero. Of course he wanted to stay at the school where his role model went. Of course he wanted to continue his learning. So... why? How did this all go wrong? Ah. We should start from the beginning. We should start... from where Midoriya's dream of becoming a hero ended.

✦


	2. Confidental Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku was out of commission. What did he say? What did he, Bakugou Katsuki, say to Midoriya Izuku with the most sincere, genuine expression he had ever seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes ;; I'm not used to typing out big chapters like this!! Please tell me if you think this chapter was too bug, or if you'd like to see more in a chapter!  
> (Warning: Bakugou is super ooc during the first half bUT LISTEN IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORK OK)  
> (Also fun fact: Its my birthday today aaHhhHHH)

 ✦

"And maybe take a swan dive of the roof of the building." Ouch. That one hurt. Midoriya trembled as he watched Bakugou and his friends leave the classroom, dropping to his knees in relief. The words Bakugou said rang in his head as his face continued to sneer at Midoriya, even after he left the room.

"Maybe I should do that." The green haired boy muttered, picking himself up and grabbing his belongings sluggishly. He dragged his feet through the hallway until he met with the stairs. It was three levels to get to ground floor, but it was only one level to get onto the roof. Hell, even life was telling him it would be easier to just quit. He looked down the stairs momentarily, before heading up- his footsteps echoing in the almost empty building. "One... two... three..." He counted each step as he went up, eventually reaching the door. With as much hesitation he could muster, he grabbed the door handle and twisted it, tiredly pushing the entrance open to reveal an open roof. And a Kacchan. Great.

"You're so slow, Deku." Midoriya winced at the name, frowning at the blonde in front of him. "You should know better than to make me wait." Midoriya resisted the urge to roll his eyes, stepping out into the light.

"Sorry- uh..." Midoriya trailed off, shifting his weight. "... Did... The higher ups say anything?" The smaller boy tilted his head, peering at the other male with no hint of fear like just a few moments before, where both middle schoolers seemingly went their own way. Bakugou snorted, leaning on the fence of the rooftop. "No. Face it Deku, we're not that important yet." The word 'we' was forced. Midoriya knew that. Midoriya knew that Bakugou was really the only one needed for this... giant scheme they had. Midoriya was quirkless- he couldn't enter Yuuei as a hero. Bakugou, on the other hand, had a magnificent exploding quirk, which made him a likely candidate for the hero course at Yuuei. They both knew this- but Bakugou knew better than to rub it in when it was just them two on that school roof.

_"... I don't think we should meet up like this anymore."_

Bakugou's narrowed eyes quickly widened, his mouth opened in shock by those very few words. Before he could yell at Midoriya, the other male was quick to speak up. "It's just that... it's risky.... and..." 'Deku' fiddled his thumbs, looking down towards the ground. "... they.... they don't need me. You have a reputation, Kacchan. This is important." He trailed off at the end, his voice getting quieter and quieter. There was a painful, momentary silence between them; the sound of the altitude wind being the only noise that whipped their ear drums. Midoriya inhaled quickly as he heard Bakugou walk towards him, his shoulders tensing as he bit his lip. He could see the edge of the other male's shoes in front of him, and after a second or two Midoriya slowly looked back up towards the blonde. His breathing hitched.

"Deku." Oh man, that tone didn't sound good. "How hard have I- we worked for this?" Bakugou placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder- almost possessively- and glared at him. Midoriya remained silent, gulping as his eyes locked with Bakugou's. The older male continued, "How long have we been doing this? When we made that pact- was that a lie? Was that a lie, Deku?" Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man. Midoriya's head reflexively hung down again as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Bakugou wasn't having none of that. He roughly grabbed Midoriya's chin with his left hand, jerking it upwards with sudden, boisterous movements. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Ah, there it is. Bakugou's 'superior' mode. Midoriya gritted his teeth behind closed lips, yet he still opened his eyes. Slowly, though. Just to offer that tiny bit more resistance. Well, that was the plan, but the look on Bakugou's face made Midoriya go soft inside. This time, it was Deku who was looking at Kacchan with a look of shock. It was Deku staring at Kacchan with wide eyes and an open mouth. Poor, old Deku and Kacchan. Vulnerable. Pure. "Izuku, I've told you this before..." Izuku. Izuku. _Izuku_. _Kacchan just used my name. Kacchan. Kacchan used my name._ Midoriya couldn't think straight as Bakugou brought his face closer to his own. "I need you." Annnnnd he was gone. Midoriya Izuku was out of commission. What did he say? What did he, _Bakugou Katsuki_ , say to _Midoriya Izuku_ with the most sincere, genuine expression he had ever seen?

"Katsuki..." Midoriya hadn't even realised he had started talking, let alone said Bakugou's actual name. Bakugou's heart leapt slightly, his breath tickling Midoriya's nose. Neither of them moved for that moment. It was as if time had paused for them, upon the building that they called school, upon the land they called home. Midoriya was the first to move. He blinked, withdrawing his arm and stumbling back in a messy fashion. "K-Katsuki- I can't..." He looked the other straight (hah next try) in the eye, his teeth chattering. "I'm useless, right?" He slowly began backing towards the door, his fingers tangling themselves around the doorknob. "I'd only be a hinderance to their plan. So.... so I'll do my normal thing, and you continue to... torment me for the rest of my life." He finally said everything he wanted to said, and boy oh boy he wasn't willing to wait for Bakugou's reply. He yanked the door open, slamming it behind him as he rushed down the flight of stairs. He clumsily tripped the last two steps, clinging onto the banister and using whatever strength he had in his arms to stumble around and continue down the next flight of stairs. All to run away from his childhood friend.

✦✦✦

A villain encounter or two afterwards, and here he was. Midoriya choked down a sob, collapsing down onto the earth, his hopes and dreams suddenly revived again by this man's words. He clenched his uniform's fabric, his lungs and chest hurting from the his own crying. The older man looked down towards Midoriya on the ground, a look of sympathy and understanding on his face. Midoriya continued to weep as if his life depended on it. It was all too surreal. After a whole life of people telling him he couldn't be a hero, he couldn't be what he _desired_ , this one man, this _one_ _man_. This man, who had been Midoriya's role model- who had been Midoriya's number one hero, told him he could. He told him those five words that Midoriya wanted- no, needed to hear.

_"You can be a hero"_

✦✦✦

"What do you mean you have a quirk now, all of a sudden?" 

Right. How was Midoriya going to explain this to his 'frenemy'. Sure, he could say 'Yeah this old man that's both the number one hero and my greatest inspiration yet your most hated opponent told me to eat his hair and now I have a destructive ass power (not an ass power) that simultaneously breaks my limbs but that's okay because now I can become a hero except I cant because I'm in this stupid villain organisation with you and now I'm shaking my head aggressively because what I'm saying is completely and utterly stupid'. Yeah, he shouldn't.That would be a bad idea.

"Relax, Kacchan. You'll see what I mean" Midoriya left the conversation like that as both of them went quiet to listen to the announcer. Midoriya was excited. He was finally given a chance to fulfil his dream, to be useless and to work alongside Bakugou. The only problem is... He was a young member of the villain alliance. What clashes more than a hero and a villain, right?

✦✦✦

"It's a secret. It has to be kept a secret. No one can know, not even your boss, Izuku..." Midoriya kept mumbling these words to remind himself of the burden that was place on him. Right now, he was confused. To be a hero, or a villain? His wishes and conscious were telling him to take the righteous path of a hero, and to follow All Might's footsteps, but his heart belonged somewhere else. In Bakugou's hands, to be specific.

"Oi, Deku. The fuck are you mumbling about?" Ah. Speak of the devil. Midoriya let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he stumbled after his childhood friend.

"Nothing, Kacchan." His words were uncertain, but he kept up with Bakugou's pace. Bakugou glanced towards him, frowning.

"You nervous? I know we haven't seen the boss in a long time, but if you're like that during the meeting then you're gonna be seen as a lost cause." Bakugou's words were surprisingly mature, but both of them knew better than to act and behave childishly under this roof. Under the watch of their superiors.

"Bakugou Katsuki. Midoriya Izuku. Todoroki Shouto. He's ready for you."

Huh? _Todoroki Shouto_? As in, someone from the Todoroki family? And not only that, but the _child_ of the number 2 hero Endeavor? Midoriya blinked in disbelief, looking at Bakugou. Bakugou's eyes were also wide, and his mouth was ajar from surprise. Midoriya pursed his lips, standing up and nudging Bakugou slightly. "Kacchan, come on. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Bakugou responded with a "Shut up, I know that" and followed Midoriya's lead. Midoriya entered the room first, and the first thing his eyes were laid on was the back of someone's head.

Well, he couldn't help it. Midoriya had never before seen such a unique hair... colour... colours? There was an even division, and from what Midoriya could deduct, the right side of the boy's hair was white and the left side red. Well, if they were going for a flashy, noticeable look, they certainly succeeded. Midoriya could practically _feel_ Bakugou judging the poor fellow as they strolled in, his brows presenting worry of a future outburst. He decided not to say anything that could anger his 'friend', and proceeded to continue his walk inside, sitting himself down next to the boy with the bi-coloured hair. Bakugou plopped himself next to the green haired boy, paying no mind to the _third_ male in the party. All three of the sat in silence as they waited, Midoriya being the awkward wall in the middle of the two powerhouse kids. He took this opportunity to take a quick glabce at the boy next to him, assuming that he was the mentioned 'Todoroki Shouto'. Midoriya found himself staring. He couldn't look away, that much was certain. 

Todoroki's hair wasn't the only thing that was impressive. Let's just say... Todoroki was a pretty boy. Wow, Even Midoriya, who thought he was a straight man (lol jk he wishes), thought Todoroki was attractive .He would totally hook up with him. I mean what. Anyways, on to the real description: Todoroki had a fine, chiselled jawline, as if he was perfectly sculpted by God himself; He had the most beautiful, heterochromic eyes Midoriya had ever laid eyes on; and from what Midoriya took gather, He was well built as well. Just his luck. But the most surpassing feature of Todoroki that caught Midoriya's eye was the large scar that covered the majority of Todoroki's left side of his face. Midoriya winced at the sight and thought of it. It looked painful, that much was obvious.

"Are you done staring now?" Todoroki's words snapped Midoriya out of his thoughts. He blinked, trying to conjure up an excuse at record pace. _Quick, Izuku! He's judging you- hurry up! You're embarrassing yourself. Say anything. Come on. Anything will do, just don't..._

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

... say anything _stupid_. Or _suggesting_. Midoriya could literally slap himself right now. Both Todoroki and Bakugou looked at him with the most questionable expressions, staring at him as if he had just murdered a man.

"Pardon?" Todoroki tilted his head, amused and confused at the same time. Bakugou remained silent, staring at both of the other males. "I-I mean... uh..." Midoriya went bright pink, the shade of shrimp, and covered his face.

"Bakugou Katsuki. Midoriya Izuku. Todoroki Shouto."

Oh thank _God_. Midoriya was, ironically, saved by the big boss himself: All For One. The three of them stood up in sync, lifting their chins in a stance that was presentable. The screen before them lit up, the words 'Audio Only' flashed in capital, neon purple colours. Midoriya gulped.

"You all understand why you're here today." Bakugou frowned, gritting his teeth in response. there was a short pause, "Bakugou. Do you have something to say?" The blonde flinched at this, before drawing in a deep breath. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" This was followed by yet another silence.

"Yes."

Oh boy. Here we go. Midoriya mentally braced himself for Bakugou's infamous.... complaints.

"Why the hell's he here?"Bakugou saltily pointed a thumb towards Todoroki, and Todoroki's eyes shifted towards Bakugou in an equally unpleasant manner. And Midoriya was sandwiched in between them. Great. "Me and Dek- hell, even me alone would be enough to carry this plan out. Why the hell are we trusting the son of the world's second bes-" 

"Sir, why is there a barbaric lunatic involved in this plan?" Todoroki shook his bangs slightly, "I would have expected more mature and civilised people her-"

"You picking a fight, You bastard?"

"No, I was simply expressing my opinion. Could you use your inside voice?"

"Fuck you, this is my inside voice!"

This useless bickering carried on for at least two minutes, with Midoriya awkwardly standing in the middle of this war zone. He sighed, droning them out as he stared at the floor with the ultimate regret of coming to this meeting in the first place. He mutters something about how he craves death just before the voice behind the screen began with a "Silence." It wasn't loud or anything, bit there was authority in his tone. Both of the quarrelling males ceased their little squabble and turned back towards the screen.

"Midoriya seems to be even more mature than you both" He added, and both boys looked down in shame. Especially Bakugou, because _man_ , to be compared to someone like _Deku_. Midoriya let out a breath he hadn't realise he was holding and also looked down, not used to comments like these. All For One continued his little speech.

"If you're both finished with your little squabble, I would like to continue. You three were all accepted into Yuuei," At this, Bakugou's head immediately flung towards the boy on his right, Midoriya being able to _feel_ his confused, outraged glare. Nothing was said. "Which means that you three will be of use to us, The Villain League." The three boys nodded in sync, showing that they understood the situation. "You will report to us weekly from week one in your new school," The man in the computer continued, taking no notice of anyone's reactions.  "Destroy the school from the inside. That is your mission." Ah. Sounded simple enough, at least, to the other two.  A bead of sweat dripped past Midoriya's brow in concern. What about his secret? What about the fate All Might passed on to him? He had this huge responsibility on his shoulders, both from the hero side _and_ the villain side. What was he to do, tell All Might about this villainous scheme? Or tell All for One about the One for All and heroic fate passed onto him? Ah, this was too much.

"What's wrong, _Deku_?" Yikes. Midoriya knew that tone. He looked towards Bakugou, not realising he was biting his lip. This was it, this was his opportunity to tell them all.

"Nothing, Kacchan." And he blew it. Fantastic. Marvellous. For the second time that day, he mentally face palmed himself. Bakugou said nothing else, facing forward as if there wasn't any speech in the first place. Midoriya knew Bakugou was angry. He hated secrets. _Especially_ secrets Midoriya held from him.

"Seeing as you three will be working together, I'd advise you all to get to know each other _now_." The word 'now' had an imperative tone to it, and all three of them knew they needed to do this for the sake of the mission. The computer screen soon went blank after the voice had inquired if their were any questions and dismissed the three of them. For a while, their was an awkward silence.

"I don't know about you two, but I'd advise you stay out of my way, Deku and _Kacchan_ " _Oh my god_. If the atmosphere around the room hadn't been so tense and if Bakugou wasn't there, Midoriya would have cracked up. _Someone else other than him called Bakugou Kacchan._ This was a blessing to his ears, honestly. Bakugou, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to explode.

"'The fuck did you say, Half n' Half?!" _This is going to end badly._

"Could you not hear me, _Kacchan_? Or was my words too complex to your short circuited brain?" _Oh my god, don't egg him on._

"I'll fucking kill you if you call me that one more time!" _Kacchan please why are you like this_.

"I'd like to see you try, _Kacchan._ " _Kill me first, at least._

All Midoriya could do was weep in the inside and crave death as Todoroki and Bakugou blabbered on. Instead of trying to break up the fight like he probably should, he sighed and attempted to gather his thoughts. All Might wanted him to be his successor. Midoriya works for All for One, All Might's sworn archenemy. Midoriya also really admires heroes, especially All Might. His family his a part of the Villain Alliance. Midoriya is childhood friends with Bakugou, the highest scorer from the entrance exam and someone who aims to bring down All Might himself down. Midoriya dreams of becoming a hero. Ass. Midoriya-

"Oi, Deku! Stop daydreaming and tell us who would win out of us two!" Huh? Oh. Right. Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto were standing right in front of him and were looking at him with competitive expressions. Midoriya rubbed his temples, sighing.

"Right. I forgot you two were here. Uh- Before I answer, May I ask you something, Todoroki-kun?" Ah yes, I'm finally using honorifics. Todoroki looked at him with a questioning look.

"Go ahead, Deku."

"Midoriya is fine. Also..." Midoriya hesitated, "... If you don't mind me asking, Why are you here? Your father is the number two hero in all of Japan- the world. It doesn't make sen-"

"I do mind you asking." Wow, _rude_. Todoroki may have a pretty face, but he sure has a cold attitude. Before Midoriya could say anything else, Todoroki was already leaving the room. "Just stay out of my way, and the mission _should_ go smoothly. You're both just unnecessary pawns." _God, I wish I was_. Midoriya thought as he watched the scarred boy leave the room in a superior manner. Both the boys left in the room stayed silent for a moment, watching the door as if Todoroki would come back.

"Well, we should probably get ba- aaACK-" Before Midoriya could properly stand up from his seat, Bakugou immediately grabbed the smaller boy's wrist tightly, pulling him from the chair and roughly pushing him against the nearest wall. Midoriya cried out from the force of his back slamming against the hard surface of the wall. He struggled against Bakugou in vain. Bakugou had him pinned to the wall, and from the look in his fierce, crimson eyes, he wasn't about to let go.

"Start fucking talking." Well _fuck_. "How the fuck did you fucking pass, Deku? Is this about the fucking quirk you suddenly have? The fucking quirk that _magically_ fucking manifested out of fucking thin air? Why do you continue to keep fucking secrets from me, Deku?" New drinking game unlocked: take a shot every time Bakugou says 'fucking' or 'fuck'. Midoriya gulped, daring to stare back into Bakugou's gaze. He squeaked. Yeah, he's not ready to stand up to _that_ glare. He looked down, unable to keep eye contact.

"I'm... not entitled to tell you _everything_ , Kacchan." He found that his voice was wobbling and unsteady, and his knees began to buckle. Bakugou's harsh breath was in front of Midoriya's face. For a while, they remained like the in silence. Pinned against the wall with one wrist captured by Bakugou's right hand, and his left planted firmly besides Midoriyas head. Midoriya thought Bakugou was going to actually _kill_ him right there, but to his surprise Bakugou let go. He watched as Bakugou walked towards the door with both of his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Ill fucking figure it out sooner or later, Deku." He grumbled, forcibly opening the door and gripping the door handle with terrifying strength. His knuckles even turned white. "Don't even think of interacting with me at school, got it?!" The blonde didn't even turn around. He just left. Midoriya let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding- _for the second time that day_. Man, this mission was going to be tough.

And Midoriya could tell it was probably going to get ugly. 

✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback or any constructive critiques, feel free to state your mind!! Nothing super mean please aaAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> Please.... give... feedback..... and constructive criticism...... thank u.... I tried....


End file.
